Ottawa
Ottawa is the capital of Canada, Canada's fourth largest city and a city in eastern Ontario way near the border of the French speaking province of Quebec. It is home to Ron Langton, Crystal Grierson, Halley Van Muyen, Dave Shugar, Birdo, Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth, Taylor McKessie and Kent Allen. It has a population of over 800,000 people, making one of the biggest cities in Canada and the entire world! Birdo is currently the protect manager of Ottawa, Ontario, Canada. Ottawa, Canada's capital city is also the home to the armwrestling club Ottawa High Hookers and the Gloucester Armwrestling Tournament, which takes place in late May. Many High Hookers include Eric Roussin and Jodi Wood Larratt live in the Ottawa area, one lives in Pembroke, Ontario, and one lives like approx the Pembroke area, and one lives in either Brockville or Prescott. In the second shuffle, Pembroke's three contestants are the hosts, and they are all from shuffle 1 and they all advanced to the Sweeper round. Nicky does the first 2 rounds. Evan does the Dizzy Dummy, where people get dizzy and in Sapera's episode, the contestants do it all over again and in the second shuffle, they do it all over again until the slowest two get eliminated and Brooke DeBacker of Leamington, Ontario advances. Ottawa High Hookers arm wrestling club member Allen Ford, who was eliminated in the third round during episode 7 gets to do the last round and announces the winner of the second shuffle. In Shuffle 1, all three out of the possible three live in the heart of the Ottawa Valley, Pembroke, Ontario. They were chosen by the public vote to compete on the first shuffle over Winnipeg, Manitoba's capital city and Ottawa, Canada's capital city. Nicky Sapera, Evan Cundal and Allen Ford were declared safe for the Sweeper and season 4 winner Apolo Anton Ohno appeared as Pembroke, Ontario's judge, and they ended up being eliminated in the round. In the Wipeout Zone, it was the city of Pembroke's first time since Nicky Sapera competed. In the Wipeout Zone, all the contestants who advanced to the last round were seeing Nicky Sapera, Evan Cundal, Yoshi, Allen Ford and Laila Ali's statues at the same time. In the other Wipeout Canada: All Stars shuffles, Ottawa is a city for Pembroke's three contestants. They eat the order adults eat. Every time when they listen to "HOV Lane", they say "I'm in the Ottawa Lane, in the Ottawa Lane, and you Wipeout Canadians show train!". Ottawa is partnered this time with Pembroke, Ontario. Wipeout Canada: All Star Edition It was announced on November 25, 2012 that Crystal Grierson from Ottawa will be replacing Donna McLean as a part of the third shuffle of the all star edition of Wipeout Canada. In the first round, they were seeing two Food Basics Wiki protect managers, Pembroke and Cornwall (Allen Ford and Yoshi). Contestants Birdo Birdo is an egg hatcher who is partnered with Yoshi from Cornwall in Nintendo's Super Mario. She has appeared in every episode of Wipeout Canada. Birdo was voted out of Wipeout Canada episode 4 when Nicky Sapera from Pembroke, Ontario said "Helio Castroneves" (he was on Dancing with the Stars season 5, won the series with Julianne Hough and season 15 with Chelsie Hightower, and he was eliminated in a two contestant elimination during the third week of the show) and she was eliminated in the Wipeout Zone, the final round with a time of 3:43:20 and she has defeated an athlete not from Ontario, and that's Ivan Babikov from Alberta. In episode 7, Birdo was playing Avril Lavigne's "Girlfriend" from The Best Damn Thing (2007) during the Sweeper round when it is the top 4 and Warren Lindsay from Canada's biggest city went down. She was voted out in the Dizzy Dummy round, placing Birdo 5th in the show, but almost made it to the finals. She is the protect manager for Ottawa on the 100 largest metropolitan areas in Canada. She ranked fourth out of a 100 on the chart. Birdo is in the top of the board and in the bottom of the 100 largest metropolitan areas in Canada is Allen Ford with a population of 23,195. In episode 6, Birdo joined the episode in the Dizzy Dummy after Carol Dalpe is eliminated and Birdo's phone number in the episode is Allen Ford from Pembroke, Ontario's because he is in the next episode of Wipeout Canada. In episode 6 and 7: 613-735-0578 Others: 613-837-2132 Trivia *Ottawa is a city with more than 500,000 people. *Ottawa is home to Parliament buldings. *Birdo lives in the city, but was born in Kobe. Gallery Birdo..png|link=Birdo birdo.png Birdo_MP9.png Birdoslugguh.png BirdoCannonSwing.png|Birdo's cannon swing MP8_Birdo.jpg|Birdo from Mario Party 8 Birdo222.jpg|Birdo's victory pose mario_party_9_conceptart_0Njqv.jpg|Birdo with the Goombas, from Mario Party 9 ItadakiBirdo.PNG|Birdo from an only Japanese game 090709155361302.jpg|Taylor McKessie 798829-troy_troy_bolton_2142391_300_450_large.jpg|Troy Bolton ABirdoperfil.png|Birdo's profile Birdo_Pink.png|Birdo's artwork for the 100 largest metropolitan areas in Canada HSM3-Senior-Year3chad.jpg|Chad Danforth from High School Musical 3 MP9_Select_Birdo.png|Birdo playable in Mario Party 9 MSatWGBirdo.png|Birdo in a Mario and Sonic game BabyBirdowwp.png|Baby Birdo BaseballBirdo.jpg|Birdo batting Bguide3.jpg|Birdo in Story Mode, 2008 Birdo1-CaptainSelect-MSS.png|Captain Birdo Select Birdo2-CaptainSelect-MSS.png|Captain Birdo Select Birdo3-CaptainSelect-MSS.png|Birdo in the Captain Select, 2008 Birdo Arm Melter.jpg|Birdo from Mario Tennis (N64) Birdo Arm Wars 2012.jpg|Birdo about to enter Arm Wars in 2012 Birdo_Go.png|Go Birdo, Mario Party 7 Birdo_in_Mario_Strikers_Charged.jpg|Birdo in Mario Strikers Charged Birdo_Mario_Golf_artwork.jpg|Birdo golfing BirdoandYoshiTennis.png|Birdo and Yoshi in Mario Tennis BirdoCptRnwBQ.png|Birdo in Captain Rainbow Birdoh3on33.png|Birdo in Mario Hoops 3-on-3 Bird'oh_Face_7.png|Birdo as a newcomer in Mario Party 7 BirdoHoops.png|Birdo as player 1 BirdoHoops3on3.png|Birdo in basketball Birdohopeso.png|Birdo with Allen Ford and Diddy Kong BirdoloseMP8.png|Birdo loses Mario Party 8 BirdoMP8.png|Birdo in Mario Party 8 Birdomp9boxartwork.png|Birdo from the box in Mario Party 9 Birdomp9pinkcircleintro.png|Birdo as seen in the Toad Scene, the 100 largest metropolitan areas in Canada BirdoMSAT2012OG.png|Birdo in the Olympics, 2012 Birdoosluggers.png|Birdo in Mario Super Sluggers Birdopic.png|Birdo Birdorpg.jpg|Birdo from the 1990s Birdosoccer.jpg|Birdo playing soccer BirdosShop.png|Buy Birdo in the Shop, Mario Party 7 BIRDOturn.png|Birdo's Turn!! BirdowinsMP8.png|Birdo wins in Mario Party 8 BirdoYoshi.png|Ottawa/Cornwall Birdpmkwii.png|Birdo in Mario Kart Wii BRoster.png|Birdo's roster of karts and bikes Bssbase.png|Birdo playing baseball MP9_Birdo_Icon.png|Birdo's icon Pinkbirdoegg.png|Birdo's egg Redchompy.png|Birdo on the red chomp, Mario Party 7 about to get a star Yoshibirdoty.jpg|Birdo and Yoshi on the Turbo Yoshi Birdossbb3.jpg|Birdo's final smash Birdossbb2.jpg|Metal Birdo Birdossbb1.jpg|Birdo dancing, SSBB She's_Green!.jpg|Crystal Grierson The crazy guy!.jpg|Ron Langton Ron-langton.jpg Birdo-throwing-an-egg-birdo-8190177-189-238.gif|Birdo throwing an egg 15hdctf.png|Birdo's icon on the 100 largest metropolitan areas in Canada birdo_creepy.jpg|Birdo at the Arm Melter Celebrity Birdo_ssbb.png|Birdo in SSBB characterOverlayBirdo.png|Birdo in Fortune Street daec253af43da4d21970430cf9a2941590d74643.jpg__939x820_q85.jpg|Birdo ranking 4th out of the 100 MP10Birdo.png|Birdo in Wipeout Party 5862mkdd_screen_13.jpg|Yoshi and Birdo Birdo_1.png|Birdo at the Wipeout Canada auditions Birdobow.png|Birdo's emblem MPWii_U_Birdo_icon.png|Birdo's 100 largest metropolitan areas in Canada icon MTUSBirdo_Icon.png|Birdo's icon Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:KOTU Cities Category:Birdo Category:Troy Bolton Category:Taylor McKessie Category:Chad Danforth Category:ottawa Category:Back Space Category:Forte Category:Crystal Grierson Category:Ron Langton Category:Kent Allen Category:Lindsay Goldman Category:Halley Van Muyen Category:Cities with more than 2 Wipeout Canadians Category:Capital Cities Category:Ontario Category:Played by Others Category:Wipeout Canada Category:Contestants on the first shuffle Category:Kirstie Alley Category:Sabrina Bryan Category:Pamela Anderson Category:Emmitt Smith Category:Drew Lachey Category:Shawn Johnson Category:Melissa Rycroft Category:Gilles Marini Category:Bristol Palin Category:Kelly Monaco Category:Helio Castroneves Category:Apolo Anton Ohno Category:Nicky Sapera Category:Joey Fatone Category:Evan Cundal Category:Canadians Category:Kristi Yamaguchi